Find the missing value. $12\div{?}={4}$ $?=$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}}= {\text{number of groups}}$ We have $C{12}$ total. When we have ${4}$ equal groups, what is the ${\text{size of the groups}}$ ? $C{12} \div? = {4} $ $12$ $?$ $?$ $?$ $?$ $4 \text{ equal groups}$ ${4} \times {3} = C{12}$ There are ${3}$ in each group. $12$ $3$ $3$ $3$ $3$ $4 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{12} \div3 = {4} $ ${?}={3}$